


Solas' One Advantage

by intheheart



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Humor, Solavellan, The Fade, fitness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheheart/pseuds/intheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you put Solas in the Antaam-saar (qunari armor) or in the Avvar paint armor, he reveals his very fit form and sculpted arms and abs. </p><p>Now we know how he got in such amazing shape even while he was asleep for so long!</p><p>A goofy Solavellan tale of Solas and his coach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solas' One Advantage

  
"Do I have to repeat myself in Qunlat? It's time, sir."  
  
Solas sighed, shooting the spirit an annoyed look. He knew it to be impossible, but he could _almost_ feel the lingering effects of when they did this yesterday. Or what passed for a yesterday. It was often difficult to notice, passing between dreams, studying, recruitment, and searching, ever searching, for remnants that could be used to shape what was to come.  
  
Making friends with Wisdom had its benefits. She was good company, a wonderful advisor, and a loyal friend. A spirit of Justice he knew reassured him that his actions were undertaken to the best of his judgment. He had gatherings with Compassion sometimes, which helped him feel better about his need to rest and heal, letting him focus on the work he needed to do in the long meantime. Yet this spirit was well-intentioned, he knew, but always bothersome at the most inopportune times. When you have so long ahead of you, he wondered, was it simply a quality of a spirit of Fitness to be so _irritating_?  
  
He knew what setting he would definitely need to tweak next.  Solas shut his notebook with a huff and withdrew from the dream of the Sarebaas he had been observing.  
  
"Please, relax and lie there," said the spirit, pointing to an indistinct spot in the vastness they currently occupied.  
  
"Oh, a moment, please," said Solas, suddenly making the space they occupied into a comfortably-lit, large and empty room. There was a mat on the floor where Fitness had told him to go, and he finally complied. "I still don't see just what purpose this will even serve," he added.  
  
"It will keep you fit! Oh Fen'Harel...I mean, Solas, you may favor those roomy robes, but with my techniques, you won't have to. You'll look dashing in anything you put on. So now, like we practiced yesterday, give me twenty crunches. And hold for a breath in between!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, and yet complying, Solas performed the movements with precision. The spirit beckoned for him to rise and then he knew he would not be skipping leg day.  
  
"Now, remember, you will have the thighs and butt of a true rebel! I need to see that squat technique. Down....and up again......good! Now the other side. Relax...one...two...and squat. And up. And down. They won't be dreading seeing you walk into a room, buddy! Or walk out of it, for that matter!"  
  
Solas continued with the routine, feeling such a wonderful burn in his thighs. Was this actually...almost fun? Of course, he'd never admit that to Fitness, who he met at a party during which he ate way too many frilly Fade cakes. Fitness and Compassion were chatting in the corner, and they both came over, with Fitness offering assistance immediately. Solas was skeptical, but Compassion vouched so earnestly for Fitness, that he thought he'd give in just once to humor them both.  
  
That was....well, he wasn't sure how many sessions ago. In a way, his mind relaxed like this, even with Fitness' often cloying encouragement. Solas had no idea whether this was having any other effect aside from that, but he decided it _was_ enough of a respite to have some benefit, even though actually starting to work out was a process he undertook begrudgingly. There was so much to learn out there, but Fitness was right, there was time. That trainer spirit just didn't have to be so tough sometimes. But he secretly treasured his improvement, as with any other skill, it was something Solas tucked away for the possibility of an advantage somewhere. Someday, perhaps.  
  
                ***  
  
"I like it," she said. Of course she would. He felt the weight of Lavellan's gaze travel up and down his unnecessarily, and extensively, uncovered form. While Solas hadn't returned to his comfortable robes just yet, the Antaam-saar was a step too far. The strings encircling his arms, the laced chestpiece, the air passing over his all-too exposed abs. He knew he had Fitness to thank for how sculpted they were, and his strong biceps that would have never come from mere staff usage, even if the unexpected advantage to this effect on his physical form was merely to deliver that look to Lavellan's eyes and speed her heart up as the blush spread across her beautiful face.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated and inspired by the creativity of the BSN Solas thread and writing group. Several of you directly inspired this bit of silliness.


End file.
